


a brief calculation

by iffy_kanoknit



Series: Lovely Drabbles - HARTWIN [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hartwin, M/M, and Eggsy's too shy, but you guys know they will, not yet in the relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: แฮร์รี่เป็นห่วงว่าทำไมน้องไข่ถึงไม่ยอมคุย ไม่ยอมมองหน้าสงสัยจะกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่...อืมๆ





	

**Author's Note:**

> @royalelephant บอกว่า อยากให้แฮร์รี่เอาร่มเชยคางน้องไข่  
> เลยได้ออกมาเป็นฟิคสั้นๆ แบบนี้ค่ะ 
> 
> อย่าให้น้องเขียนต่อนะ น้องไม่สามารถแล้ว อรั้ยยยยย

แฮร์รี่เดินนำเอ็กซี่ไปตามโถงทางเดินในคฤหาสน์เฮดออฟฟิศของคิงส์แมน

แฮร์รี่ใช้หางตาชำเลืองมองเอ็กซี่ที่เดินก้มหน้าตามหลังเขาเงียบๆ

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาที่เหลือบมองมาจากคนด้านหน้า

เขากระชับหมวกแก๊ปใบเก่งให้ปีกหมวกปิดลงมาบดบังใบหน้าของเขา 

แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้พูดอะไร 

เขาหันกลับมา และก้าวเท้าให้เร็วขึ้น

แฮร์รี่รู้สึกได้ถึงจังหวะฝีเท้าที่ก้าวเร็วขึ้นจากเด็กหนุ่มด้านหลัง

ทั้งสองเดินมาจนถึงแคปซูลหัวกระสุนที่จะพาพวกเขากลับไปที่ร้านที่ถนนSavile Row

แฮร์รี่ผายมือให้เอ็กซี่เข้าไปนั่งก่อน

เอ็กซี่ขอบคุณอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ ก่อนจะหย่อนตัวลงนั่งที่ที่นั่งด้านขวามือ

แฮร์รี่นั่งลงฝั่งตรงข้ามของเอ็กซี่พลางเปลี่ยนมือที่ถือร่มจากมือขวามาเป็นมือซ้าย

ไม่กี่วินาทีต่อมา แคปซูลที่จะพาพวกเขากลับไปยังใจกลางกรุงลอนดอนก็ออกตัวและค่อยๆ เร่งความเร็วขึ้น 

เอ็กซี่กดปีกหมวกลงอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่จะล้วงสองมือเข้าไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตสป็อตตัวเก่ง 

ไม่มีเสียงพูดคุยกัน มีแค่เสียงกระแอมในคอจากเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆ และทุกอย่างก็เงียบไป

แฮร์รี่จ้องเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า

แฮร์รี่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายก็รู้ว่ากำลังถูกจ้องอยู่

เอ็กซี่ดึงมือขวาออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ ใช้หลังมือถูจมูกสองสามที แล้วเลื่อนลงมาที่ริมฝีปาก คาง ก่อนจะยัดกลับไปในกระเป๋าเสื้ออีกครั้ง

 

ผ่านไปอีกหลายนาทีโดยที่ไม่มีใครพูดกับใครก่อน 

 

"พรุ่งนี้..."

ในที่สุด คนที่แพ้ก็คือแฮร์รี่

"เธอต้องไปรับ-ส่งเดซี่ที่เนสเซอรี่ใช่มั้ย?"

 

เอ็กซี่ได้ยินทุกคำของอีกฝ่าย เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ไม่เพียงพอที่อีกฝ่ายจะมองเห็นดวงตาสีหม่นที่ถูกปีกหมวกบดบังไว้

 

"ใช่ครับ...พรุ่งนี้ผมลาทั้งวัน" เอ็กซี่โต้ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ เขายกมือขวาขึ้นมาจับที่จมูก ก่อนจะใช้นิ้วโป้งปัดเบาๆ ที่ริมฝีปากสีชมพูของตนเองที่เผยอออกโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

 

"เอ็กซี่..." แฮร์รี่เรียกชื่อของคนที่นั่งตรงข้าม "เธอโอเครึเปล่า?"

 

"โอ้ ครับ ผมโอเคมาก" และเหมือนเดิม อีกฝ่ายตอบรับโดยไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองคนที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม

 

แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจเบาๆ 

 

"เอ็กซี่...ถ้าเธอรู้สึกไม่พอใจอะไร เธอรู้ดีว่าเธอบอกชั้นได้ทุกเรื่อง..."

 

"ไม่ครับ! ไม่มีอะไรเลย ผมรู้สึกดีมากๆ มัน...มันโอเคมา-"

 

"เอ็กซี่..." แฮร์รี่เรียกชื่อของเด็กหนุ่มอีกครั้ง เขายกร่มที่วางนิ่งอยู่ข้างตัวขึ้นมา ปลายร่มเชยคางอีกฝ่าย 

 

และมันได้ผล

 

เอ็กซี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมา ในที่สุดตาสีหม่นที่เต็มไปด้วยประกายสุกใสก็สบเข้าพอดีกับดวงตาสีช็อกโกแลตที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้แว่นกรอบกระ

 

"คุณทำอะไรน่ะแฮร์รี่!" เพียงแว้บเดียวที่ดวงตาของคนทั้งคู่เจอกัน แก้มสีขาวผ่องของเด็กหนุ่มก็เปลี่ยนเป็นสีชมพูระเรื่ออย่างรวดเร็ว 

 

แฮร์รี่ลดปลายร่มลงกลับมาที่ข้างตัว

 

"ถ้าการที่ชั้น 'จูบ'เธอ จะทำให้เธอรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนใจ และไม่อยากแม้แต่จะคุยกับชั้นอีก...ชั้นก็อยากจะขอโทษ" น้ำเสียงที่ดูเศร้าสร้อย แต่ไม่มีแววของการตัดพ้อหรือโกรธเคือง 

 

"ขอโทษผมด้วยการใช้ร่มชี้หน้าผมเนี่ยนะ!" 

 

"ชั้น...อาจทำเธอรู้สึกแย่ไปกว่านี้ถ้าชั้น...สัมผัสตัวเธอ..." เสียงพูดของแฮร์รี่ที่ค่อยๆ เบาลง ทำเอาเอ็กซี่รู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาทันที

 

"ไม่! ไม่เลยแฮร์รี่! มันไม่ใช่อย่างงั้น คือ...ผม..." เด็กหนุ่มประท้วง เขายกมือทั้งสองขึ้นมาลูบหน้าตัวเองที่ยังคงมีสีฝาดเคลือบอยู่ นั่นทำให้เขารู้ว่า ใบหน้าของตัวเองนั้น 'ร้อน' แค่ไหน

 

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกหมดความอดทน

 

"...โอเค...ได้...."

 

เขาถอดหมวกแก็ปออกโยนแหมะไว้ที่เก้าอี้ข้างตัว ทรงผมที่ยุ่งเหยิงยิ่งดูไม่เป็นทรงเข้าไปอีกเมื่อเจ้าตัวยกมือขึ้นลูบศีรษะของตนเองแบบลวกๆ 

 

"...คุณจูบผม...แล้วผมก็จูบคุณ...แล้ว..." 

 

แฮร์รี่สังเกตเห็นความแดงซ่านทั่วทั้งใบหน้าและใบหูของเอ็กซี่ตอนที่เขาพูดคำว่า 'ผมก็จูบคุณ'

 

"...คุณ...คุณบอกให้ออกไปจากที่นี่กัน...แต่คุณก็ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะไปไหน...ผมกำลังคำนวณว่าบ้านคุณหรือบ้านผมของใครใกล้กว่ากัน...แล้วพอเข้ามานั่งในแคปซูลแคบๆ นี้ ผมก็คิดอีกว่าเราต้องทนอีกกี่นาทีกว่าจะถึงร้าน กว่าจะขึ้นแท็กซี่ไปให้ถึงบ้านผมหรือบ้านคุณ แล้วผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าในแคปซูลบ้านี้มันจะมีกล้องติดไว้รึเปล่า แล้วผมก็ไม่ค่อยโอเคถ้าจะทำอะไรหลังรถแท็กซี่ เพราะงั้นผมขอให้คุณนั่งอยู่เฉยๆ นิ่งๆ จนกว่าจะไปถึงบ้านของผมหรือของคุณก็ได้...เคลียร์มั้ยครับ?"

 

แฮร์รี่ฟังอีกฝ่ายพูดจนจบ 

เขากระพริบตา 2 ครั้ง ก่อนจะหลุดขำออกมา 

 

เอ็กซี่มองแฮร์รี่ที่กำลังหัวเราะ เขาขมวดคิ้วมุ่น 

ริมฝีปากเม้มแน่น 

เขายืดตัวนั่งตรงและกอดอกอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

 

"โอเค...เอ็กซี่" แฮร์รี่กระแอมทีนึง เพื่อให้หยุดหัวเราะ ก่อนจะพูดต่อ

"เราจะนั่งแคปซูลนี่อีก 25 นาทีเพื่อไปให้ถึงร้าน และจะใช้เวลาอีกไม่ถึงครึ่งชั่วโมงเพื่อไปให้ถึงบ้านชั้นโดยรถแท็กซี่ เพราะบ้านของเธอไกลกว่าของชั้นประมาณ 4 นาที ถ้าเธออยากรู้ เว้นเสียแต่ว่าเราจะแวะโรงแรมที่ใกล้ที่สุด เพื่อไม่ให้เสียเวลาไปมากกว่านี้" 

 

แฮร์รี่เอื้อมมือไปแตะที่หัวเข่าของคนตรงหน้า เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย 

เขาก้มลงมองมือหนาที่วางอยู่บนเข่าของเขา เมื่อเอ็กซี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาก็พบว่าแฮร์รี่กำลังจ้องเขาอยู่ 

แววตาสีช็อกโกแลตของแฮร์รี่ดูเข้มขึ้นกว่าครั้งไหนๆ ที่เคยมองเขา

ถึงแม้ใบหน้าจะเต็มไปด้วยริ้วรอยความชรา แต่ก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้หัวใจของเอ็กซี่เต้นช้าลงเลยแม้แต่น้อย

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกว่าอีกฝ่ายเคลื่อนเข้ามาประชิดตัวของเขามากขึ้นๆ จนเอ็กซี่รู้สึกได้ว่าแผ่นหลังของเขานั้นชิดจนติดพนักเก้าอี้และไม่สามารถถอยหลังไปได้มากกว่านี้แล้ว 

เมื่อสักครู่นี้เขายังกอดอกแน่นอยู่เลย แล้วไหงตอนนี้มือของเขาทั้งสองข้างกลับคว้าหมับอยู่ที่ต้นแขนของแฮร์รี่

อันนี้ก็ไม่อาจจะทราบได้ว่าเพราะอะไร

แต่เอาเป็นว่า 25 นาทีในแคปซูลแคบๆ นี้ แฮร์รี่และเอ็กซี่น่าจะได้ทำกิจกรรม "ละลายพฤติกรรม" ก่อนที่จะทำกิจกรรม "เข้าจังหวะ" ต่อที่บ้านของแฮร์รี่ (อันนี้แฮร์รี่คอนเฟิร์มแล้วว่าบ้านของเขาใกล้กว่าแน่นอน)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Brief Calculation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877062) by [royalelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant)




End file.
